Lan Yunyue
Her name is Lan Yunyue, the girl that Lin Ming first fell in love with. Lin Ming's first love. She is the reason why Lin Ming earnestly sought the martial road and set his path to become the protagonist of the story. Introduction She was a small country girl living in Green Mulberry City who so often helped the Lin Family restaurant. There, she met Lin Ming and had slowly grew feelings with one another. Sadly, fate did not allow their love to blossom and she chose a different man instead. Lan Yunyue’s betrayal would later lead to Lin Ming's heartache, eventually setting him on a path, a destiny that would lead to the highest peak of the martial world. This was the story of a girl who had betrayed her love for the fortunes of the world, to ultimately end up in the same position. But this time, she could only look up to the man that sought her... Description First Lan Yunyue is a beautiful woman, who looked no older than 15 or 16. She had an extremely fresh appearance, and rarest of all, her body exhibited a very faint pure and noble mixed temperament, making one wish to immediately make her their own. 10 years later After ten years during that fated day, her face was still beautiful and her temperament was still pleasant and charming. Unexpectedly, there was even a faint taste of innocence to her, as if she were someone that had returned to their true state. 200 years later Wearing a dress the color of moonlight, a woman looking around 30 years of age walked up to the podium. Her bearing was graceful and elegant and she seemed like a remarkable person. She looked down from her platform, staring at the students that sat in groups of two and three. After Lin Ming killed Yang Yun, Lan Yunyue had also gone to the Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom. She lived with the Lin Family, and afterwards when the Lin Academy was founded, she joined as a teacher. Her cultivation was at the Xiantian realm. Of course, she had relied on pills to forcefully raise herself to this level. She didn’t wish to teach martial arts, thus she chose to teach history instead.Chapter 1945 - A Single Life (2) Summary Unfaithful Encounter She is Lin Ming's first love and childhood friend from beginning arc. She and Lin Ming played together, helped Lin Family Restaurant and Lin Ming's parents treat her like Lin Ming's future wife and mistress of Lin Restaurant. They had agreed to take the entrance assessment for the Sky Fortune Martial House even though it is nowhere near as good as the Seven Profound Martial House. However, on the day that Sky Fortune Martial House held its entrance assessment, Lan Yunyue failed to show up. At first, Lin Ming had assumed that Lan Yunyue was unable to arrive due to some matters. It was only later that he learnt of Lan Yunyue entering the Seven Profound Martial House. Additionally, the one who had ensured her success in becoming a disciple of Seven Profound Martial House was Zhu Yan, the genius Young Master of Green Mulberry City’s number one family. Knowing the difference between the Sky Fortune Martial House and Seven Profound Martial House is simply too great. This is especially true regarding the extension of life that could be gained after one successfully reaches the Pulse Condensing Stage. Such a kind of temptation is simply irresistible for girls. Faced with such appealing prospects, most females would have chosen to go with Zhu Yan as well. After all, Zhu Yan himself possesses handsome features; his family background and future are both far better compared to Lin Ming’s. Lin Ming's Rise to Prominence It was then on that Lin Ming decided to pursue martial arts wholeheartedly, with his great martial heart, perseverance and lucky chances he would then on tread the path of greatness. While Lin Ming was climbing higher and higher in the rankings, Lan Yunyue would be seen at the side, secretly supporting his former man. This however made Zhu Yan increasingly abusive of her. After Lin Ming beats Zhu Yan, Lan Yunyue's relationship with Zhu Yan becomes even more strained to the point of dissolving their engagement with each other. After the Seven Profound Martial House pushed Lin Ming the fight with Zhang Guanyu, Zhang Guanyu had wanted to put his dirty hands on Lan Yunyue to attack Lin Ming's heart of martial arts. Luckly she was saved by Liao Wenyuan under the crown prince's command. After Zhu Yan and Lan Yunyue engagement dissolved, Lan Yunyue left from the Seven Profound Martial House and decide to live a normal life like a mortal. Because her engagement contract had become invalid, Lan Yunyue had left the Seven Profound Martial House. She had helplessly walked through Sky Fortune City for an entire day. She was too ashamed to return home, and she did not know where to go or what to do. In the end, she decided to set her foot down in Sky Fortune City. Therefore, she pawned some of her jewelry, and opened up this small fabric shop.Zhang 10 years later when Lin Ming reached Life Destruction 4th stage, he returned to Sky Fortune Kingdom and met her. She was targetted by Lin Ming's enemy and tortured. Causing her to lose her fingers. Ling Ming saved her and used spirit medicines to help her regenerate her fingers. She lived 10 years with guilt. In the blink of an eye, ten years had already passed. The passing of time, the wearing of the years, all of this had left deep and swelling emotions within her. After ten years of trials and tribulations, as Lin Ming finally saw Lan Yunyue again, he couldn't help but acknowledge that even though she was a mortal woman, she had an inherent beauty and elegance contained in her temperament and experience. She was like a thick, enthralling novel, leaving behind an emotional aftertaste to all who read her. She said to Lin Ming, "Fate has no ifs or whats. These years, I believe more and more that heaven has arranged our paths for us. I've become used to this simple and plain life, and as I grow, I've learnt to slowly endure the sins brought about by the vanity and impulsiveness of my youth." In these last ten years, Lan Yunyue had regretted what she had done. But as her personality and mind gradually matured with adulthood, she began to see things differently, and she began to understand many things. What was not hers was ultimately not hers. Perhaps the path she had chosen was also long ago decided by the hands of fate. Lin Ming was a dragon amongst men, but she was not a phoenix amongst women. The great gulf that existed between them would only grow larger and larger. In other words, even if she didn't betray Li Ming in the past, it was impossible for them to grow old together until both of them had heads full of white hair. Since this was their fate, perhaps giving all of this up was a good deed instead. After that Lin Ming brought her with him and located Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom. She's starting to live with Lin Ming's parents. With Lin Ming's resource she reached Xiantian stage. Dozens years later she become a teacher from Lin Academy at Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom as history teacher. Relationships Lin Ming He was her boyfriend when they were young, at the ripe age of 15. However, she had left him to seek her own good fortune. At the time, it seemed to be the right decision for her career, but left Lin Ming an ache in his heart Then on, their paths would continually converge. But with each meeting, Lin Ming only kept getting stronger, growing more distant, and achieving realms she could only fathom. It could be said that they were never fated to be with one another. To Lan Yunyue, Lin Ming became a distant memory that she would never be able to forget, a figure that was eternally etched into her heart. In years after he left the South Horizon Region, Lan Yunyue would regret what she had done to him. But as she matured with adulthood, she began to see things differently, and she began to understand many things. What didn't belong to her ultimately was not hers. Perhaps the path she had chosen was long ago decided by the hands of fate. Lin Ming was a dragon amongst men, but she was not a phoenix amongst women. The great gulf that existed between them would only grow larger and larger. In other words, even if she didn’t betray Lin Ming in the past, it was impossible for them to grow old together until both of them had heads full of white hair. Since this was their fate, perhaps giving all of this up was a good deed instead. Nevertheless, it was unrequited love that spurred Lin Ming's urgency to become stronger, prompting him to constantly train. For all we know, if it wasn't for that then Lin Ming wouldn't have found the cube inside a beast's belly. Quotes * (She looked at Lin Ming as tears flowed down her cheeks) “I am sorry… I am so sorry… my death is worthless, you… you shouldn’t have come…”Chapter 916 – Taking Control * (Lan Yunyue faintly said to Lin Ming) “Fate has no ifs or whats. These years, I believe more and more that heaven has arranged our paths for us. I’ve become used to this simple and plain life, and as I grow, I’ve learnt to slowly endure the sins brought about by the vanity and impulsiveness of my youth.”Chapter 924(B) – Settling the Cycle of Karma References Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Lin Academy Category:Seven Profound Martial House Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Green Mulberry City Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Human Race Category:South Horizon Region Category:Presumed Deceased